


Merry Christmas Indeed

by dreamspiderdance



Series: FellSwap Christmas [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, FellSwap Christmas, Fellswap Papyrus - Freeform, Reader Christmas, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is you!, Sans wears red, Slight Tsundere Sans, This is NOT SwapFell, fellswap, fellswap sans - Freeform, i have no idea what i'm doing help, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamspiderdance/pseuds/dreamspiderdance
Summary: In which FellSwap Papyrus and FellSwap Sans (mostly FellSwap Sans) learns about love and Christmas (mostly love).A side story to a story I will be writing some time in 2020.
Relationships: Fellswap Sans/Reader
Series: FellSwap Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581508
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Merry Christmas Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you see mistakes or you have pointers for me please tell me.
> 
> This is my first rodeo-ish.
> 
> *editing*

You walked up the steps to Sans' house as Papyrus insisted on taking the heavy bags from your arms. He was holding a bag as you fixed your beanie in the snow.

Because Papyrus wanted to take the bags he missed the step and nearly landed on his face. He let out a grunt as he straightened himself and tugged once more on your bags.

"Watch out bucko! You'll hurt yourself!" You exclaimed brightly but with a warning in your tone. You watched your breath rise in the air like fog as the cold nipped at your face.

Papyrus sighed and walked ahead to knock on the door. The skeletons boys didn't get cold nor hot, although they did wear heavier clothes in the winter. You quickly caught up to the tall skeleton and grinned.

"Treat or trick!" You both yelled while hiding both of your giggles.

You guessed the glare you both received from him as he answered the door was because you guys said you were coming over an hour ago.

Oops.

"I WAITED." He said simply, but while tapping his foot in anger.

You smiled sheepishly and hugged him with the bags clanking around in your arms. The skeleton gave you a dirty look and you grinned back down to him.

"Aw Sansy, don't have such a short temper now." You and Papyrus laughed as Sans' face went bright red.

" **I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW Y/N!** " He screamed. "WE **ARE LITERALLY THE SAME FREAKING HEIGHT!** " He slammed the door on you and Papyrus.

You both knocked again and he answered. "TAKE IT BACK."

"Nope." You said, popping the 'p'.

He pulled his brother in and slammed the door.

"Sans please!" You knocked on the door while shivering. "I'm freezing my rear off out here."

He opened the door a land allowed you in claiming to only care about the trouble he would get in if you were to die or get sick from him leaving you outside. You walked in and set the bags on his couch which made him pull your arms to the bags, hook the bags to your arms, and ~~dragged~~ carried you to the kitchen.

Papyrus sat down quietly and turned on the TV as you walked back out and took off your coat and beanie. You headed back into the kitchen where Sans was watching his food cook.

"So you what do you humans do for this 'Christmas'?" He asked while checking the food in the pan.

You chuckled before thinking about when you were a kid. You pulled out your phone and googled it to give him an accurate response. "This is crap, how about I tell you about when I was a kid?" You moved him to a seat and started talking as if you were telling a story. "When I was a kid we opened presents from Santa!" Cue jazz hands.

"Then, my dad would cook while my mom would rest, and we would eat as a family and that would be it. Sure we'd play in the snow if we had it, but it never snowed where I lived. But it was mostly about family." So much for trying to be accurate.

"THAT STUPID! WHO THE HECK IS SANTA?" He mocked your jazz hands.

You gasped and put a hand over your heart in an offended manner. "You've never heard of Santa?"

He shook his head and you pulled him into the living room and began explaining Santa.

"SO HE'S FAT?"

"and how does he afford to pay the elves?"

You sighed in frustration and explained it again, but including every little detail.

"THIS 'SANTA CLAUS' SOUNDS LIKE A PHONY." Sans frowned further.

You facepalmed and went to grab the frosted sugar cookies from a bag and opened the package as you head back out. "Mmm! These are the best freaking cookies ever."

Sans disagreed as he pondered your 'Christmas' thing. He asked you when it was.

"Today. I got you guys presents." They both looked very guilty (with the exception of Sans pretending like he didn't care) and you laughed. "You weren't supposed to get me anything. My gift is being able to spend time with you dorks."

They broke into smiles at the same time. You turned on Christmas music and started putting up decorations in the living room. Finally, you decided to put up the mistletoe in front of the kitchen entrance in hopes of getting stuck under it with him.

You stood under it and waited for him to come back out. 

Which was thankfully a second later, and he looked up and groaned.

"DO I HAVE TO?" 

You noticed his skull turning red as he tried to escape which made you laugh. 

"Here you wuss." You kissed his cheekbone and his eye lights shrunk, then he recovered and kissed you on the lips.

The feel of cold, smooth teeth felt… different but in a nice way. His eye sockets were closed and his arms snaked around your waist. You closed your eyes to savor the moment before separating seconds later as you both looked away blushing. Your face was extremely warm and he was stuttering.

You continued the rest of the day playing games that you had left at his house.

Later on, as you were at home changing into (f/c) pajamas someone knocked on the door.

You walked up to it with a grumble. "If you're selling drugs I don't want any." You called through the door.

"I THINK I WOULD GET IN TROUBLE FOR HAVING DRUGS." 

"Why are you here." You opened the door.

Sans was holding a box that was wrapped extremely neatly, you noticed that he was wearing the scarf you gave him. "IT'S NOT MUCH… BUT IT'S WHATEVER. YOU GOT ME SOMETHING. SO HERE, TAKE IT."

You opened it and smiled brightly. An (f/c) beanie, matching gloves, and a scarf sat in there.

"Oh… oh my gosh! Thank you so much, Sans!" You felt tears prick the corners of your eyes.

He rolled his eyes lights and backed away. "MERRY CHRISTMAS HUMAN."

"Merry Christmas Indeed." You waved before he walked off in the snow.


End file.
